


La provocation de la victoire

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [90]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Footvent Calendar Day 13, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Raphaël décidait de mener la danse après leur victoire en coupe du monde.





	La provocation de la victoire

La provocation de la victoire

  
Hugo sentit ses joues devenirent rouges, très rouges, quand Raphaël s'assit sur ses cuisses, seulement un boxer comme vêtement. Ils venaient de gagner la coupe du monde et Varane était venu dans sa chambre pour lui faire profiter de ''sa joie'' par rapport à cette victoire. Hugo voulut poser un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, mais Raphaël l'en empêcha en posant un doigt sur sa bouche, un petit rire lui échappant. Pour la suite des événements, Lloris décida de rester passif, Raphaël avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait et aussi d'avoir quelque chose de particulier en tête.

  
Raphaël glissa ses mains vers le pantalon d'Hugo, pour les descendre vers ses cuisses, il ne restait bientôt plus que son boxer pour camoufler tant bien que mal son érection. Hugo voulait la soulager le plus vite possible, mais Raphaël semblait déterminer à faire durer la chose, vu qu'il fit lentement glisser son boxer pour rejoindre son pantalon. Raphaël traîna silencieusement l'un de ses doigts sur son érection, un sourire narquois plaqué sur son visage, il voulait vraiment le pousser dans ses retranchements. Hugo serra les dents en attendant que Raphaël ne prenne finalement son pénis dans sa bouche, sa langue faisant des merveilles sur son organe déjà beaucoup trop excité par rapport à d'habitude. Il lui fallut peu de temps avant qu'il atteigne son paroxysme, Raphaël encaissant vraiment bien la chose, ne laissant aucune goutte par rapport à son érection.

  
''Laisse-moi d'embrasser maintenant Rapha...'' Hugo leva la tête vers celle de Raphaël

''À vos ordres mon capitaine...'' Raphaël l'embrassa finalement, sans le provoquer.

  
Fin


End file.
